The Lion & His Lamb
by ScentedHiLighters
Summary: They both want to be together forever. Edward, however, is not willing to have Bella pay the cost. But when you love someone that much, you'd do almost anything to keep them...right?
1. Rebirth

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

The next morning, I awoke dizzy, elated. I couldn't believe Edward had really taken me to prom. Well, maybe I could've. It was definitely the cheesy, romantic scene they tell about in movies and in books. And Edward seemed to fit in with those fairytale types. And that didn't bother me at all because he wasn't fiction, he was real. And he was mine.

Setting my feet floor I prepared to get up out of bed. Before I made it into full stance, Edward appeared in front of me, almost out of nowhere. In slight surprise I ended up sitting back on the bed. I looked into his mesmerizing golden eyes and he flashed a crooked smile.

"Sleep well?" he asked, slyly.

"As if you don't know the answer to that" I replied, sweeping passed him and grabbing my toiletries bag. But before I made it to my door he was in front of me again, still smirking.

"Actually, I don't." He sounded pleased with himself, but his expression changed when he noticed mine in response; hurt.

"Didn't you stay last night?"

"For a while, but I went home because I knew everyone would have probing questions about the evening, so I wanted to get it over with."

"Oh" I exhaled, feeling better. "They were excited for you, then?" I grabbed a towel and opened my closet door to pick an outfit.

"Bella, I think you mean 'us?'" He corrected. I sighed, looking again into his eyes. Now he looked a little hurt. But I was still a little nervous about 'us,' even after all we'd been through. And for some reason I couldn't get Rosalie out of my mind.

"Rosalie has nothing to do with us." He put his hands on either side of my face, stroking my cheeks with his icy thumbs. The feeling sent tingles down my back.

"I thought you couldn't read my thoughts?" I was puzzled. A smile curled on his lips and he let out a low chuckle.

"I can't, but that one was obvious." I was going to respond, but he'd bent down and pressed his mouth to mine before I had the chance. His breath was intoxicating, clouding my mind the instant we'd made contact. I tried so hard to be good, but I couldn't help my arms as they wrapped around his neck or my lips as they parted themselves instinctively. And even though I knew it would happen, I was surprised when he pulled away, wincing and letting out a groan of frustration.

"Sorry," I said as soon as we let go of one another. He let out a weak grunt in response. I could see his eyes had turned coal black, but I didn't wonder why. To break the awkward silence I whirled around in his arms and went back to my clothes, pulling out a pair of jeans and a green long-sleeved t-shirt.

"What questions did they have for you?" I continued the conversation. He shrugged cocking an eyebrow.

"The usual, I suppose."

"Have you been to many proms before?" I teased.

"What I meant was the usual for you humans."

"Yes, and I bet my life that Esme tittered on like any mother would after her child's first prom."

"I suppose," he agreed.

"And Carlisle kept repeating things like 'fine, splendid, excellent, good for you'. Like any father in that awkward-for-them type of conversation."

"Pretty much," he nodded slightly.

"And Alice and Jasper and Emmett all talked about how wonderful we looked, especially me."

"They did."

"And Rosalie didn't utter a word. Except maybe to extend the fact that she was happy for you?" Painful as that may have been for her, I thought. He rolled his eyes (now honey-colored) at me then.

"She did manage that, actually."

"Huh" I said, picking up my bag once again, clothes and towel on the opposite arm.

"What?" he asked, inquisitively.

"Nothing…but I was just thinking…that sounds pretty humanly to me, even for a family of vampires…vegetarian or not." I strode passed him again, this time opening the door and twirling out of it before he had a chance to stop me. I couldn't hear his response as I shut it behind me, but I'm sure it was something sarcastic.

After leaving the house, we took my truck toward Edward's meadow. This time when I rode on his back I only came off semi-queasy, as I kept my eyes open and alert to our fluid dash through the tress only most of the time.

Lying in the sun, I settled peacefully. Edward sparkling serenely against the tall grass, his perfect body was cool and comforting. My head was on his chest, and I turned my face inward to take in his heavenly aroma. I wanted to stay there with him for the rest of our lives or, as I remembered to my dismay, the rest of mine.

"I love you, Bella." He said quietly. I picked up my head and looked at him, smiling widely. "And I'll always love you, forever."

I responded simply by touching my lips to his as gently as I could muster. Electricity surged through us both and ignited a slightly deeper kiss. When we pulled away I lay my head back down on him, and we stayed that way for a long time.

We went back as the clouds became overcast and droplets of rain began to collect on the ground. Edward told me Alice and Esme had questions for me pertaining to prom, so he drove me back to their house. The whole time we held hands, resting them gently in the space between us.

Coming in the front door of the Cullen House (or mansion, as it should've been) Alice flew excitedly into my arms, holding me tightly to her.

"You looked fantastic, Bella!" she squealed, a perfect smile playing on her perfect model-like face. "You were BEAUTIFUL."

"Thank you, Alice. I couldn't have done it without you." I squeezed her hand in appreciation and hugged her back. Then it was Esme's turn to cling to me.

"My dear, tell me all about it! You and Edward both looked stunning!" They both took each of my hands and led me toward the sitting room. Edward didn't follow, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett tap him on the shoulder and begin whispering in his ear. I looked away as I was lowered onto the sofa.

"What were the other girls wearing?" Esme asked. I inhaled and described the different gowns, each one she scoffed at, saying "it didn't hold a candle to mine." Alice inquired about the other boys, recalling that I'd danced with Jacob Black for a moment. Wondering if Edward had behaved gentlemanly about the whole thing or not. Just then, he interrupted us.

"Bella, Emmett wants me to go into town with him. I will be back shortly; you can stay here and continue talking with Esme and Alice, I know they've both been waiting to see you. I'll take you home when I get back."

"All right," I said. "Is everything ok?"

"Fine" Emmett announced. "I just feel like going for a drive."

Edward sauntered over to where I sat and crouched down to my level. He laid a light kiss on my cheek and told me to behave myself. I smirked at him and sent him on his way with Emmett. The second the boys were out of the door, Esme and Alice continued the interrogation.

Our conversation went on for nearly an hour, and surprisingly I didn't mind. Jasper showed up at one point and sat in a nearby chair, listening contently. Rosalie appeared shortly after, but stayed aloof. Standing in the doorway and resting against the frame, never uttering a word. Esme then glided off somewhere once she was satisfied with all she knew. I took that opportunity to have a grave conversation with Alice, disregarding Jasper and Rosalie completely.

"Alice, you've done so much for me and you hardly know me…" I started. My stomach churned nervously. But I had to ask, I had to at least try.

"It's no trouble, Bella. You mean the world to our Edward, and so you mean the world to us."

"Yes, and you mean the same to me…all of you…" I looked at Rosalie in earnest, her scowl never-fading. "But I have another favor to ask."

Alice waited for me to continue.

"I—I want to change." I swallowed hard. "I want to be one of you."

I saw the fear in her eyes. They widened, and she gripped my hand tightly in her own slender one. The cold feeling didn't faze me this time. "Bella, I don't think you know what you're asking."

"But I do, Alice. I know this is what I want—to be with Edward…forever."

"Consider the consequences, Bella!" Jasper sat up, alarmed. "Think of what you'd give up."

"Nothing I'd miss, nothing of value."

"You say that now, but you don't really mean it." Alice interjected. Jasper nodded desperately in agreement.

"I do. I'm aware of what this means. I'm aware of what I'm giving up. But it means really being able to be with him FOREVER. That is what I'm after."

"Edward told us not to…" Jasper admitted meekly. My heart went out to him. He did care, about us both.

"No one should live forever, Bella." Esme announced, standing next to Rosalie. Apparently she'd heard our argument.

"But you said yourselves, Edward has been alone…when I die, he'll go back to being that way. And that would pain you…the thought pains me..."

"He doesn't want this for you, dear." Esme responded. I shook my head.

"I want to make him happy. He doesn't realize it, but this will benefit us both. We'll both be happy."

They all looked at me for what felt like the longest moment in history. Jasper would glance from me to the floor and then to his each of his family members. Finally he uttered something that brought me great relief.

"She has a point."

"JASPER!" Alice shouted in alarm. The look in her eyes was wild.

"Alice, THINK about it. She can decide things for herself. And we do love her AND Edward. They should be together."

Alice looked annoyed, casting glares at her brother and then at me. Then she through her arms in the air, defeated.

"You're right," she shook her head. Esme gasped audibly. Rosalie mumbled something that made her mouth move in a blur.

"Thank you…thank you all…" I praised. I squeezed Alice's hand again.

"Well, if this is really what you want, Bella…" Esme began, "who's going to do the honors?"

All four Cullens looked around at one another. I made the decision for them.

"Alice. I want you to do it."

Her mouth gaped open, but she didn't refuse.

"Esme, I'll do it if you'll guide me." She pleaded to her mother figure. Esme nodded in agreement.

"But quickly, before Carlisle and the boys arrive home."

They nodded in agreement and moved from their spots, pushing the sofa and chairs away to make a space on the carpet. Esme cleared her throat.

"All right," she said nervously, her voice shaking a little. "Bella, you lay on the floor. Alice will hold your head. Rest it against her. Jasper, you hold her arms. Rosalie will get her legs."

"I certainly will not." Rosalie scoffed. Without a response from Esme she turned and walked toward the stairway.

"Esme, you get her legs. Just make sure and hold tight." Jasper suggested. Esme nodded and got down with me and the other two.

"Bella, close your eyes, honey. Relax as much as you can. I won't lie, this is going to hurt. But no backing out once we've started, understand?"

I nodded sheepishly and shut my eyes, trying to drown out their voices.

"Alice, on the count of three, sink deep enough into the jugular. Don't drink completely, but enough to let seep a good amount of venom. You know what I mean, don't you?"

I guess Alice nodded.

"Okay. One…"

I felt Jasper's hold on my arms get tighter.

"Edward won't like this…" Rosalie called from the other room.

"…two…"

So did Esme's grip on my legs.

"…three!"

Alice closed her arms around my face in a vice grip. She bit into my neck and it stung worse than anything I've ever felt. The fire ignited immediately, searing into my skin and devouring everything. I tried to kick and squirm away, but they were too strong. I screamed as hard and as loud as I could, but it did nothing.

"EDWARD!" I screamed in a moment of panic. I could hear Esme's voice, garbled, trying to calm me. None of them would let me go.

The pain continued as I begged inwardly for the poison to seep and make the fire go away. I cannot describe this pain on a level that would do it justice. I can only say that it BURNED.

After a while I disassociated myself with my surroundings. I was under water, warm and quiet, coming in and out of consciousness. I swam towards a light until my arms and legs grew tired from exhaustion. Finally I gave up and let myself float in the dark. That's when I saw Edward's face, and his voice was coming clear as I suddenly reached toward the surface.

"BELLA! BELLA! WHAT DID YOU DO?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Neither Alice, Jasper, or Esme could speak. But they all stood from where they were, leaving me there at their feet. I could see Edward, but I couldn't yet speak. I was lost in my own body; trapped.

"I TOLD YOU NO! I TOLD YOU ALL NO! WHY?" He continued. I wanted to reach out to him, touch him. Let him know it was all right. But I couldn't move. He was at my side now. I could feel his hand stroking my hair, the side of my face. He started to shake me a little, to bring me back. Just then I heard a door close, and Carlisle's soothing, melodic voice.

"Dear God." He uttered, horrified.

"BELLA! BELLA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Edward was panicking now. He kept shaking me.

"I told them not too Edward, I told them you wouldn't like it. But they wouldn't…she wouldn't listen. They wouldn't."

"SHUT UP ROSALIE!" Edward bellowed. He looked to Carlisle for help.

"Can it be undone?" He pleaded.

"You know it cannot." He answered, gravely.

"The venom's had long enough to take hold." Emmett added.

"NO! IT CAN'T! BELLA!"

And then the voices stopped, and they all drifted away from me. I was back under the black water.


	2. Sacrifices

**Chapter 2: Sacrifices**

"I told them, Edward!" I heard Rosalie hiss, "I told them and no one would listen. _She_ didn't care."

"Get out," Edward growled.

"But Edward—"

I heard a wooden chair collide with the hard floor and a surprised squeak.

"GET OUT; I SAID GET OUT!"

I heard Rosalie scream before I heard a thud. I tried to claw my way out the black darkness but I couldn't. I felt Edward back at my side, sitting next to me. I could feel the comfortable cushion of a bed underneath me; his no doubt. I felt his icy fingers stroke my cheek and it was like he'd pulled me out of the water.

I gasped and my body arched, a shot of pain shooting through my body. My eyes snapped open and all I could see was Edward's scared face. I reached up to grab my hair but his rock hard hands gripped my wrists, pinning them down on the bed. I screamed and thrashed as the hot searing pain hit every nerve in my body.

"EMMETT!" Edward shouted over me, "Calm down, sweetheart, it's going to be okay."

"It _hurts!_" I hissed, struggling more against him.

"I know, Bella; you see why I didn't want you to do this? Now do you see?"

"Arrgghh!" I screamed as my body arched.

"EMMETT, GET IN HERE, DAMMIT!"

I heard someone burst through the door just then.

"Grab her legs! She's going to hurt herself!"

I felt two hands, just as strong as Edwards' grip my legs, ceasing them from movement. I thrashed around as much as I could in my restriction, my wide eyes pleading with Edward.

"Make it stop, please…_please_, Edward?"

His eyes were wild with fear and he let go of my hands cup my face with both hands, sliding them into my hair. I set my jaw as another wave of hot pain hit. I fisted my hands, my body shaking.

"Grab my arms," Edward whispered against my lips, "squeeze me as tight as you need to."

I gripped his arms, squeezing him impossibly tight, but he never once winced. His eyes remained unblinking on mine, his cold thumbs stroking my chilling cheekbones. Suddenly the pain reached my head, and I shut my eyes tight.

A scream tore through my throat and I tightened my grip on Edward's arms before everything went black again.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella? Bella!" I shook her gently but she was limp.

Her hands had fallen carelessly from my arms, and I delicately lifted an eyelid to see her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I knew it was part of the transformation, but I couldn't ease the ache in my chest; in the very spot my heart would be if I had one. I let go of her face and looked towards Emmett who slowly released her legs. He wiped his forehead and looked worriedly at me.

"Edward…" he started but I was already pushing past him.

I stopped at the door and turned to look at her.

"Watch her. If she does so much as flutter an eyelid, call me."

"But—"

"I _said_ if she does so much as flutter an eyelid, call me. Do you think you can manage that, Emmett?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Go."

That was all I needed to hear before I flew out the door. I made my way down the stairs where everyone, with the exception of Rosalie and of course Emmett, was seated. Alice jumped up from her seat, her face sick with worry.

"Is…is she okay?"

I planted my feet firmly, scowling at her.

"How could you?" I hissed.

"Edward…I…I just want what's best—"

"OH YEAH?! YOU THINK WHAT SHE'S GOING THROUGH IS WHAT'S BEST?!" I roared.

"Edward!" Jasper hissed sharply as I stepped closer to Alice.

"It was her choice!" her voice shook, but her eyes remained strong.

"No, no, no! You knew how I felt about that, you knew!"

"Edward," Esme spoke up, "this isn't Alice's fault; I guided her through it. This is what Bella wanted, honey; she loves you."

"And because I love her just as much, this isn't what I wanted for her," I said weakly, "I didn't want her to throw her life away for me…"

I slid down to the last step, cradling my face in my hands.

"It was so hard…" Alice spoke up.

I looked up at her; she was hugging herself, her eyes focused on a spot on the floor.

"Alice?" I called to her softly but she shook her, seeming to hug herself tighter.

I stood from my spot and walked over to where she stood and I brought a gentle hand to her face, tilting it up to look at her eyes. They were rimmed black with hunger.

"It was so hard to stop," she whispered meekly, "I'm so sorry, Edward…I…"

I cut her off by wrapping my arms around her and hugging her. She clung tightly to me and I felt the way she shook. I petted her head and looked towards Jasper.

"She needs to feed," I mouthed to him and he immediately nodded.

He walked over to where we were and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him, and I backed away.

"Walk with me?" he suggested and she looked at me.

I nodded approvingly.

"Take care of her," she requested softly and I nodded again.

"You know I will."

Jasper led her away and I sunk into the couch.

"Edward, Bella cannot go back to her house," Carlisle spoke, "Charlie's going to be looking all over for her."

"I didn't think of him. I'll call and make up some excuse…"

I reached towards the phone and dialed the number I'd become so accustomed to. It only rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Chief Swann, its Edward—"

"Oh, Edward; Bella's not here, she's spending the weekend at Angela's house; since its Memorial weekend and all."

"Oh, I guess she forgot to mention that."

"You know how Bella is," he chuckled, "she'd forget where she lived if this town wasn't so small!"

I forced a chuckle.

"Yes, she would. Well, I won't take up anymore of your time."

"I'll let her know you called if I hear from her."

"Thank you. Good bye, now."

"Bye."

I replaced the phone on the cradle and shook my head.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"It seems Bella thought of everything. She told Charlie she was spending the weekend at a friends' house."

"Well, you can't say she wasn't prepared."

I glared at him humorlessly. Suddenly, a scream echoed through the house—I was bursting through the door before it ended.


	3. Realization

**Chapter 3: Realization**

**Edward's POV**

Bella was pinned to the bed, Emmett at her side holding her shoulders, her legs thrashing helplessly about. She was screaming in agony.

"AAAAAHUGH!!" she moaned. She kicked off the bed, lifting her hips in the air, coming back onto the mattress with a _thud_. I ran up to the foot of the bed and held her legs, trying to calm her. Emmett's face was contorted into a desperate plea for help.

"What do we do?" he asked in a shrill voice. I looked at my brother and then back to Bella, her eyes shut tight, yelping incoherently.

"CARLISLE," I hollered. Before the last syllable had escaped me, he was at the door. Looking concerned, and by the pace his mind reeled I knew he was trying to cling to some kind of solution. "What must we do?" I inquired, gravely. But my father just shook his head.

"We must wait this out. There is nothing we can do for the pain. The venom must take its course." He explained, calm, though his eyes solemn. "It will be over in a few days."

"DAYS?" I bellowed. Was he crazy? My heart couldn't take much more of her agony. I hurt right with her. It was too much.

"Edward, you know how this works…why are you so surprised?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want this for her! You all knew that! You knew!"

"But she had a point!" Emmett broke in, still holding Bella. She had stopped thrashing and lay unconscious before us all. Emmett finally noticed her lack of movement and let her go, stepping over to place his hands on _my _shoulders. "Stop and think, Edward, this is a small price to pay for what you both will have in the end." His voice was pleading again.

"What? Each other? We've had that all along! I don't understand!"

"Yes, but she didn't want it to end. And why should it? You've been alone for so long, why would you give it up if you didn't really have to?"

"Because I'm thinking of what _she's _giving up! Her soul! Her very essence…she did this for me…it's not what she really wanted."

"Idiot." Jasper was standing in the door frame now, hands folded across his chest, shaking his head. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"She doesn't care about what she gives up. She doesn't care what she becomes. Yes, she's in pain. But we all were, Edward. She'll accept this after-the-fact, you know she will. And then we'll take care of her, we'll teach her. And then all you have to worry about is what you're going to do with each other for the rest of eternity."

I felt calmer now. Damn Jasper and his annoying little ability. Emmett dropped his hands from my shoulders and stood beside Jasper, both of them (and Carlisle) looking at me in earnest. Despite the air of serenity that saturated the room, I somehow built my resentment back up into full-gear, I turned and left the room, out the door before either of the girls had a chance to catch me.

Downstairs, Alice and Esme stood by the door, gaping at Edward's absence. Suddenly, something gripped Alice by her core, and sent her spiraling. Esme's hand pressed on her shoulder, trying to ground her daughter. She knew what was happening, and she waited a moment for her to speak.

Alice's eyes closed as she concentrated on the image of Edward. In flashes, she saw him on a plane. She flipped through the blips of clues as they sped past her conscious. A familiar building stood before her mind's eye – a building she had seen not too long ago – a building in Volterra, Italy.

"The Volturi!" she said breathlessly. "Edward is going to Italy. Esme, we have to go after him!" Alice looked her mother in the face, her eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. She called upstairs to the boys, but Rosalie already got their attention. They all stood at the top of the stairway.

"I saw Edward. He's getting on a plane to Volterra. He's going to provoke _them_!"

"Why would he…" Rosalie started, but Carlisle cut her off.

"He's not thinking rationally, Rose. But we know what he's going to see the Volturi for, and we have to intervene before he is successful. It doesn't matter if he wanted Bella transformed or not, she did it of her own free will. As soon as she's completed the process, everything will be fine. But if we want to see that happen, then we've got to get him back here. Now…who would be the best candidate?"

"I will go." Alice announced, squaring her shoulders. Carlisle shook his head.

"Alice, you are probably the one face she'll want to see most of all (a part from Edward). I think you should stay here for support. I will stay, also, as I have witnessed the process many times before. That way, there are no surprises and no one gets overwhelmed. Esme, you should probably stay too. I'll need your assistance. And I'll expect the same from you, Rosalie. Jasper, I think you should keep behind, too, for obvious reasons. Your abilities will be in great need during this time. That leaves you, Emmett. Will you go fetch your brother?"

Emmett nodded, and without a single word, grabbed the keys to his car and flew out the door after Edward. The rest of his family looked after him, praying for a safe return for the both of them. From the upstairs, another shrill of pain could be heard from Edward's bedroom. Everyone turned swiftly on their heels and followed it.

**Edward's POV**

I knew I couldn't make it to Volterra long before my family came after me. But I knew if I made it quick enough, I could do what had to be done before they stopped me. I had it all figured out. I'd run to square and lunge at the first poor bastard that presented himself, that was all I needed.

_Anybody, I won't be picky…just a few…_

I found a pretty yellow Pontiac sitting abandoned in the street. An effortless crack at the window and I was in. Quickly, before anyone really noticed, I hot-wired the ignition and was blazing through town. I made it to the square and parked catty-corner a few yards away from the clock tower.

I wanted to be careful about being _too _inconspicuous. Startle them right off the bat and getting anyone under my influence would be damn near impossible. The sky was (luckily) overcast, so my uncontrollable urge to "shine" wasn't going to be a problem.

I walked leisurely across the square, weaving through the crowd till I reached an indent in a southern wall of a building. I leaned against the brick and scanned the mass unknowingly passing before me. I no longer needed to be careful, I no longer needed to be coy; just one body to start with, and then, maybe, a few more.

I closed my eyes for a moment and let it build. I've been thirsty before, but it had never come on this quickly by my bidding. Years of learning Carlisle's tolerance had vanished out some window now. For the first time in a long time, I didn't care about what I was going to be biting into. I just wanted blood.

Denying myself for a few more seconds, my mind drifted to Bella. I knew she _said _this is what she wanted, but she couldn't have meant it. Not really, not after the transformation's completed. She's going to hate who she'd become. She's going to hate me for being the reason behind it all. She's going to want to die, anyway, and I can't…no…I don't _want _to live without her. Not after all these years of being alone. Not after tasting what it's really like. I never want to be without it…without her…ever again. And I knew that if I went back home, alive (if you could call me alive) I'd only regret it.

No, I wanted to leave this world remembering Bella as she was when I first met her, when I first fell in love with her; beautiful, clumsy, dangerous(I chuckled at the word), _soulful._ Things she wouldn't be once it was over, or would she? Did these things really matter? I shuddered at these questions, and I didn't care to answer them. _Maybe not _just wasn't good enough, and there was no going back now.

The clock tower above the square stuck some hour, I'd lost track of time after I dropped Bella off at the house and left with Emmett. God knows how long it had been since I came home and found her, lying there on the floor, writhing in the most excruitiating, indescribable pain anyone could ever even dream of. I shuddered again.

This couldn't be put off any longer. I knew if I stood against that wall another second, I would lose my nerve. Because the truth was, I was only ever strong when I was with, or thinking of, Bella. Taking a deep breath, letting the oxygen fill my entire body, I gave Bella a proper goodbye.

_I'm sorry this happened to you, love. I know you did what you thought was best, but I think we both know better, now. If I ever really had a heart, I hope you know it's with you, forever. And if I ever really had a soul, it died the second the venom took you. Now we really can be together, just like we both wanted. I'll be seeing you soon, my Bella. I love you. _

I opened my eyes, and I was still standing in the square, the crowd still moving swiftly back and forth in front of me. I felt the corner of my mouth pull up in a smirk, and stepped forward.

I caught a young woman by the hand, just at the wrist. She couldn't have been more than twenty. Her red hair hung in tendrils around her face, most of it pulled into a braid that hung down by her neck. Her eyes were a shade of green I very rarely saw in any human being; light, and sparkling. Her pale skin radiated a scent of wild berries, a little overpowering. I kept my hold on her wrist firm, but not intimidating. I smiled, using my eyes to pull her in. She smiled back, almost instantaneously, and giggled.

"Can I help you?" she asked, innocently, her voice dripping with a velvety, flirtatious tone. I looked at her for another long second, but I didn't bother to respond. What was the point? I'd only be going after someone else as soon as I was done with her, anyway. In keeping her psyche with the cat-and-mouse game, I smiled. I leaned in closer to her face, our noses almost touching. I could feel her ragged breathing, now. I leaned in closer to her, my cheek resting against her, my mouth at her ear.

"You're very intriguing, my dear" I half-lied. I inhaled, taking in her scent, my finger tips could feel the pulsing of her veins. She didn't move. I knew she wasn't frightened, so I continued. I closed my eyes as I got closer to the area below her ear. I kissed it at first, so she'd go along with the façade, after a few lingering seconds; I opened my mouth at her exposed flesh. I stopped myself before my teeth could grab hold, I felt a familiar presence. Then someone grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around, almost knocking my victim over.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?" Emmett demanded, shouting, he stood very close to me. I could feel his breath on my face. Dammit, I was too late.

"I—I—nothing!" I stammered. "Just talking to my new friend…uhh…" I looked at the woman for help, she answered, still half-dazed.

"Miranda."

"Miranda" I continued. "Of course. Miranda, I'd like you to meet my brother, Emmett. Em, this is Miranda!"

"Nice to meet you, Emmett" she said, politely. She extended her hand to Emmett, but he didn't bother. He grabbed me by the arm.

"Sorry sweetheart, but my brother and I have to go."

And we left Miranda there, in the middle of the crowd, probably more confused and disappointed than she'd ever been in her life. I felt kind of sorry for her, in a way. I felt kind of sorry for _both _of us.

"OK, Jackass, answer the question!" he demanded once again. I squared my shoulders at him.

"What question is that, brother?" I answered smugly. He rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap, Edward, you know why I'm here!"

"And obviously you know why _I'm _here, so what's with the needless interrogation?"

"What are you thinking? I mean really! She needs you more than ever right now."

"She doesn't know what's coming after! She won't like what she's become!"

"Edward, we're going to help her get through all that! All of _us _ did it! What makes you think she won't?"

"There's a 'What if?" there Emmett! That's why I won't go back. I won't see her that way! What if she won't like what she turns into?"

"If you love her, dumbass, that's a risk you'll take. Hell, your entire relationship is based on risk. All she did was eliminate the majority of it. She made a path for you guys. Now take it!"

I considered his angle for a few moments. In a way, he was right. Our relationship _was _based on risk. With her human, the only certainty we had was that someday she'd leave me for good, and that she'd never be truly happy with me never changing. But if she became immortal, nothing stood in our way. We really could be together, and she'd be happy because neither of us would change, at least not physically. It almost made sense to me. And I we could be with one another the way we really wanted, regardless of my strength or ability to hurt her. The more I thought about it, the more appealing it became, and the more my nonexistence heart sank. I needed to get back to her, and now.

I looked into Emmett's eyes, my own narrowing with self-assurance. I nodded my head, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go" I said, as though the wind had been knocked out of me. Emmett smiled broadly and pulled me close to him, wrapping me in a bear hug. If I were human at that moment, the wind probably _would've _been knocked out of me. He pulled away and smiled, and we both ran in the direction of his own "borrowed" vehicle. I was only hoping Bella wasn't conscious enough to know I wasn't at her side yet.


	4. Wrong

**Chapter 4: Wrong**

I lay shaking on the bed, wrapped in a heap of blankets that weren't doing anything to keep me warm. I moaned as a painful jolt went through my body and my hands balled into tight fists around the blankets. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as it ebbed away and I looked around the room. Where was Edward? Still wrapped up in the blankets, I slowly sat up, groaning as pinpricks of pain stabbed at my nerves. I stood up, taking a deep breath, before taking a step. I felt pain light every nerve in my body on fire, and I fell to the ground with a thud and I was screaming again.

A figure burst through the door and it wasn't until I was being picked up that I realized it was Jasper. He set me down on the bed and sat next to me to hold me down.

"I'm…I'm okay," I rasped out.

"Bella, you shouldn't try to get up," he scolded gently, "your body needs to let the transformation take place."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to look for Edward."

His face paled even more than usual.

"Uhm, Edward…Edward went out for a little bit."

"Out?" I asked, "Out where?"

"Just out for some air."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Edward went out?"

He nodded.

"For some air?" I deadpanned.

"You should get some rest," he said.

He patted my hand before standing, but I latched onto his wrist with a strength I wasn't aware I possessed.

"You're lying. Tell me where Edward is, Jasper. Where did he go?"

"Bella…I can't."

And that's when my breath caught in my throat.

"Oh God; something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Bella—"

"Is he hurt?"

"Bella, please!"

"Why aren't you answering me? You're hiding something from me. EDWARD!"

"Bella, you need to calm down. Edward will be back shortly."

"I need to find him."

I moved to get up, but he held me down.

"I need to find him, Jasper!" I pleaded, but he shook his head.

I struggled against him, kicking my legs. I knew it was childish to throw a fit like this one, but something was wrong with Edward and he wasn't telling me. For all I know Edward could be hurt or he could need me. Fear built up in my chest an overwhelming pace and I could feel myself getting desperate. Then, everything turned black.

**Edward's POV**

I burst through the front door, ready to fly up the stairs when Alice grabbed me by the arm .

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" she shrieked.

"Alice, I'm—"

"Edward!" Jasper called, appearing at the top of the staircase, "She needs you."

I didn't bother to wait for Alice to continue; I flew past her and raced up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I pushed the door of my bedroom open and was at her side in a flash. She looked calm enough and I looked back to the doorway to find Jasper.

"I thought you said—"

"I did, and she does. She's not passed out from the transformation, Edward; she passed out because she was scared for you."

"For me? You _told_ her where I went?!" I hissed but he shook his head.

"No, that's exactly it! She knew something was wrong; she thought you were hurt."

I closed my eyes in shame and turned back to her. I brought a hand to her face and caressed her cool cheek, watching her eyes flutter slightly.

"Leave me with her," I whispered, but I knew he heard me, "tell the others I want to be alone with her."

"You're not going to run out on us again, are you?"

I simply shook my head as I slipped my shoes off. My response must've been good enough because he stepped out, shutting the door behind him. I slipped into the bed with Bella, pulling her body against mine. She whimpered softly and I brushed hair back from her face.

"Bella, my love, I'm here," I murmured against her ear.

Another soft whimper.

I grazed the side of her exposed neck, tracing the soft skin with my nose before kissing it. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she snuggled closer to me, her arms wrapping around me.

"Bella," I spoke again, this time softer.

"Edward?" she murmured.

"It's me, love."

I pulled back to watch as her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before a confusion shadowed her beautiful features.

"Where were you?" she asked softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm here now," I whispered as I stroked her hair back from her face again, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel better when you're here."

She reached up and caressed the side of my face. Her eyes were rimmed with a deep black ring around the iris and hazy—I recognized the look al too well. I cupped the side of her face and kissed her lips before parting. She opened her eyes and the look was there still.

"You're hungry."

It wasn't a question; it was a fact.

She looked frightened.

"I…I don't know…" she said meekly.

"Tell me what you're feeling, and don't be afraid or ashamed."

"I feel…" she paused and looked up at me before looking away, "…dangerous."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Dangerous?"

She nodded.

"Why dangerous?"

"I feel as though I could kill someone."

"You _can_."

Her eyes shifted to me then, and there was a certain sparkle to it as her lips parted. I kissed her again, curling her dark hair around my fingers as I held her close. Her hands tensed as her nails somewhat scratched at my back. I pulled back and we breathed against each others lips, looking into each other's eyes. I couldn't believe she was really mine forever.

The black ring around her iris had grown, her usually eye color darkening; it was breathtaking. I pulled my arms from around her, and unbutton one of my sleeves, rolling it up to my elbow. Her eyes followed the movement of my fingers as I worked on my sleeve before meeting my gaze. I propped up on my elbow, cradling the back of her head in my free hand and she panicked.

"Edward?" she asked alarmed.

"It's okay, sweetheart; you need to feed."

Her eyes widened as she comprehended what I intended. She shook her head rapidly, pushing my hand away from her face as it neared.

"No!" she hissed, "I can't!"

"Yes, you can, Bella. I'm clearly not taking you out to hunt in your condition."

"But…what if I kill you?"

I chuckled softly and she glared.

"Surely you don't think I'll let you do that," I said.

"I mean accidentally, Edward."

"You won't kill me, Bella. If you don't feed, however, your body will become weak and the pain will last much longer. It's your choice, but personally, I don't know how much longer I can stand and watch you writhe in pain, love."

She bit her bottom lip as she mauled it over in her head. Her eyes flickered to my wrist before meeting my eyes again. She swallowed hard.

"I don't know how…will you help me?"

I softened at her innocent words. Innocent words that no longer held innocence—no, I'd robbed her of that. I closed my eyes, shaking the pangs of guilt that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Your instincts will take over, you'll know what to do; but yes, I'll help you if you need it."

She nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Bella," I whispered and she looked up at me expectantly, "I love you."

Her lips curled into a smile, and I instantly brightened. She reached up and softly pecked my lips.

"I love you, too, Edward. I'll always love you. I'll always be yours."

My fingers brushed over her cheekbone, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Forever?" she asked softly.

"Forever," I promised.

I held my wrist up to her mouth, and I watched as she inhaled suddenly—her eyes closing. As she opened them again, they were black and she parted her lips as her small fingers curled around my hand. I felt her teeth sink into my wrist and I breathed out, tightening my fist to increase her blood flow.

It wasn't until after a few moments longer that she released my wrist, her velvety tongue passed over the puncture wounds she'd created. I smiled—I hadn't told her that. As I let her rest her head back against the pillows, I noticed the crimson blood staining her bottom lip and I couldn't help it; I kissed her.

This time, there was no fear of hurting her. I could finally kiss her like I'd longed to. I held her my the waist with one arm and the other curled its fingers around her hair. My lips crushed against hers, tasting the sweet blood on them. We kissed fervently, pent up emotions all coming out in a rush as I crushed her body to mine, holding her almost desperately.

We were both breathless as we pulled away, but I held her close still.

"That was…" she started softly, "that was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced."

"Beautiful?" I asked.

She nodded.

"You let me feed from you," she whispered and I smiled, suddenly understand her now.

I brushed her hair back from her shoulders, exposing her neck to me. She shivered as I kissed it softly, opening my lips to allow my teeth to graze her skin.

"Edward," she sighed softly, her fingers gently clutching the hair behind my head.

"Soon, my love," I whispered as I kissed it again, "soon I can feed from you."

"Will you?" she asked.

"Yes—I've waited to do it since the minute I laid eyes on you."

She tilted her head to look at me then.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered.

"Sorry for what, love?"

"For asking Alice to change me…for nothing waiting for you to do it."

"Don't apologize," I said softly, "I would've never done it. This isn't what I wanted for you, you know that."

"But…don't you want to be with me forever?" she asked softly, hurt clouding her eyes.

I caressed her cheek.

"Of course, I do, Bella. But I didn't want you to endure this pain and suffering."

"I would do it a hundred times again if it let me be with you."

"You've sacrificed so much for me."

She shook her head with a soft smile.

"No; for us, Edward, I did it for _us_. None of what I left behind are things I'll need to survive. All I need is you."

"I love you, Bella," I whispered to her.

"And I love you."

I brought her close to my body again and she snuggled into my chest.

"This is wrong, but I don't care," I whispered, "if it means I get to keep you forever, it doesn't matter to me either."

She looked up at me then with a small smirk.

"Baby, you're the right kind of wrong."

I chuckled softly before sealing our lips in another kiss.

_Author's note:__ "Baby, you're the right kind of wrong," is from the song The Right Kind Of Wrong by _

_Leann Rimes. All rights are owned by her and her record company._


	5. Proposals

**Chapter 5: Proposals**

**Bella's POV**

The next few days were pretty uneventful, considering the things that went on. The Cullen's had been very kind during my last few days of transformation, assuring me every step of the way. And, as usual, Edward never left my side.

I spent the beginning in bed, trying to ebb the last stitch of pain out of me. When that had subsided substantially, and I knew what it was like to quench my thirst (thanks to Edward) they took me into the woods so I could get used to the idea of hunting.

"Don't be afraid, Bells. We're talking pure _animal instinct _out here." Emmett explained gingerly as we stood just a few feet away from a small group of deer. "Just go in for the kill, you have to be ruthless!" A smirk made the corner of his mou"h stretch upward.

"He's right, Bella. What we're doing isn't nice, to say the least, but it's what we must do in order to survive. Just think…if it weren't for this, you'd have to bite into humans. Do you think you could do that as opposed to this?"

I shook my head meekly. I shuddered at the thought of biting into someone as hopeless as a human would be against us. Maybe even someone I knew. My mind flashed instantly to Charlie. Or even Mike or Angela. I was suddenly very thankful the Cullen's were the way they were, and ever more thankful that they'd take me under their wing and teach me to be the same way.

"Okay, Alice is going to demonstrate first, so pay very close attention, love." Edward had come to stand next to me, putting an arm around my waist. We stood and watched Alice in front of us take a crouching position, almost like a cat ready to pounce. A low growl rumbled in her chest as she locked on to the target with her gaze. A second and a half before she moved, the deer looked toward us in fearful curiosity. My heart would've gone out to him had it not been for the undeniable thirst that had taken over.

In the blink of an eye, Alice had moved swiftly from her spot in front of us to being on top of her prey. She had it pinned to the ground underneath her impressive strength. In spite of the situation, the attack was very humane, as I listened to Jasper's soothing voice explain the never-fail technique of the vampire;

"The idea is to strike without warning, which is why we're able to move ourselves so quickly and effortlessly. That way, whatever we're attacking will be caught off-guard." Jasper went on, pointing a finger at Alice as we watched her work. She stayed on top of the animal, making quick work of the kill.

"We are hunters, Bella, but we aren't cruel when we don't need to be. The quickest way to go about it is to bite just into jugular, like Alice bit into you. The venom will seep its way in pretty quickly, so all you need to worry about is drinking."

"She already knows about that" Edward said so only I could hear. He leaned in and whispered softly into my ear. I nudged him in the rib with force I wouldn't have normally had. But of course, he didn't flinch.

"Do you understand now, Bella?" Jasper asked. Emmett didn't make much commentary. From the look on his face, I could tell he was interested in Alice's victory. He started hooting as Alice made her way back to us, wiping the blood from her lower lip. Jasper hit him in the chest so he'd stop before every creature in the forest scattered into hiding. Emmett smiled nervously in apology.

"Your turn, sweetheart" Alice said to me confidently. She came over and grabbed my hand, taking me forward, deeper into the woods. The boys followed behind us.

We walked for a few minutes, everyone looking around for a suitable victim. Emmett chuckled as he put up a hand to stop us.

"That is so perfect" he shook with laughter. He pointed at something on the ground not far from where we stood. I followed his finger until my eyes came to rest on a small, brown rabbit sitting in front of a tree. He appeared to be sniffing around the base, occasionally nibbling on some greenery that grew by the roots. My eyes widened in fury as I turned to face him.

"Oh come on!" I hissed through my teeth. "I know I'm new at this, but I can do better than that!" I pointed in the same direction as Emmett, hoping someone would agree with me.

"Come on guys!" I persisted. The boys and Alice glanced over at Edward, who considered his position for a moment before he spoke.

"Bella," he held my hands in his, looking at me intently with his liquid gold eyes so that I would understand. "We think it's best you start out small, so you don't get in over your head. We're not making fun of you, love, I promise. We just want you to be safe."

I glared at him, at all of them, for a moment. Treating me like that! Like a child! I was fuming, I could almost feel the steam escaping from my ears. Despite my new found lack of body temperature, I felt like I was boiling. But then, I realized something. I _was _like a child. This was all new to me, and they were only trying to be proficient teachers. Everyone has to take baby steps in life, why should this be any different. And so my expression softened, and I nodded my head. I kissed Edward briefly on the nose to let him know I wasn't mad. I glanced at Alice and she gave me a smile with her eyes. Emmett was still laughing slightly, but I let it go. He really was the annoying big brother I never had. Jasper just looked me on, keeping me calm as always.

I turned, and with my back to them I took the position I saw Alice take. I kept my hands on the ground, trying not to make too much noise among the leaves and other debris that covered the ground. The bunny never made a move, still munching the weeds in earnest. My eyes locked onto my target, and I smirked as I felt the adrenaline 

course through my body. I closed my eyes for a moment to concentrate, and when I heard Jasper whisper "Go!" I jumped at my prey.

They were right! The bunny never saw it coming! It squeaked and yelped in surprise and anguish, and thankfully it didn't take much to keep it in my grasp. Instinctively my teeth sank into its fur, and immediately the sweet taste of blood filled my mouth. It ran over my tongue like velvet, and my hunger was already beginning to fade. After a moment or two, the bunny stopped wiggling around under my hands, I guess the venom had done its job. It lay there motionless while I continued to drain it, not paying attention to my surroundings at all anymore. I was only focused on quenching my thirst. Soon, though, Edward's voice broke my concentration.

"Bella! Bella! That's enough! I think you've taken all you can from it!"

He called. But I wasn't paying attention. I didn't break away until he was at my side, touching his hand to my shoulder.

"Love, it's over. You've drank him dry." He assured, my mouth broke it's lock on the bunny's neck, and I noticed he was right. I let my hands off the corpse of the animal and stood, instantly putting a hand to my mouth, which was stained red. What had I done? Was I monster? I buried my face in Edward's chest, and he put his arms around me.

"It's okay, Bella, you haven't done anything wrong here. This is our means of survival. This is what we must do…you will get used to this, I promise." I didn't believe him right then, but I knew I would eventually. I would have to. The other three came over to us, and each of them put a hand on me to comfort me.

"You did wonderful," Alice stated. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Jasper simply nodded a few hundred times, smiling. And Emmett was laughing once again, shaking his head.

"Damn, Bella, you really _are _a killer." He said, grabbing me up in a bear hug. I told him to shut up, but I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat.

"And tomorrow, we'll move on to bigger and better things." Edward promised, a smile reaching his eyes. He kissed my mouth, reveling in the blood that stained my lips. He caressed my cheek with his hand and grabbed my hand then, as the others turned to make their way back.

"Let's go home. I have something I need to discuss with you."

We got back to the Cullen house in no time at all, and Carlisle and Esme weren't at home. Rosalie sat alone in the living room flipping through a fashion magazine. She didn't acknowledge me or Edward when we came in the door. Edward took me upstairs to the bedroom and sat me on the bed. He put his arms around me and looked into my eyes, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"All right, out with it." I said, not being able to handle the suspense. He laughed, and moved my hair out of my face with his hand. He kissed me softly on the mouth and continued to look into my eyes. I guess he was looking for the words.

"Bella, now that you've transformed, and we're going to spending the rest of our lives together, I think we ought to do more to make it official."

"What do you mean? What's more official than me becoming a vampire?" I giggled, but he didn't smile this time. He was serious. He got up from the bed and walked over to the side table. He opened a drawer and pulled something out. He closed the drawer and came back, standing in front of me again. He inhaled deeply and lowered himself to one knee. My breath caught in my chest.

"Bella…_my _Bella…I love with you with every fiber of my being. You know that don't you?" he took my hand in his, looking deeply into my eyes. But I couldn't make any words come out, I could only nod helplessly.

"We belong to one another, you and I. And so long as you are mine, I would feel completely honored if you, Isabella Marie Swan, would be my wife." He let go of my hand as he finished the sentence, and held out a small black velvet box. I stared at it for a long moment, and then looked back into his smoldering eyes. His mouth curved into my favorite smile again, and I smiled back. Water welled in my eyes, and I worked up just enough strength to muster a not very audibly "Yes, I-I will."

He rose from his kneeling position, embracing me in his arms. He kissed me fervently on the mouth, knotting a hand in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and when the kiss ended, I hugged him tightly.

"I love you, so much" I whispered into his ear. He pulled away and opened the box to slip the perfect diamond onto my finger. I looked at it for a few moments and told him how beautiful it was. We kissed again and sat there embracing one another for a long time. He looked at me again, thoughtfully and said there was something else he wanted to talk to me about. At this point, I was ready for anything.

"I think we should move in together." He explained. I looked at him, a little confused.

"Are you crazy? Of course I'll move in here with you guys!"

"No, Bella, I mean on our own. I want this to be right."

I looked at him, opening my mouth to speak but not really sure what to say. Of course, I'd go anywhere with Edward, but it was all coming on so fast! My head was spinning from the sheer excitement of it all. But my carousel stopped short when a thought entered and crept to the front of my mind.

_Oh god…how am I going to tell Charlie?_


	6. Wedding Bells

**Author's Note - Sorry if anyone's been waiting a few days for this one. Difficulties kept LadyofSorrow from getting to her computer. Next chapter -The Wedding Night- should be up soon. We're going to start working on it tomorrow. **

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed us and added the story to their alerts. We feel the love .**

**- LM Keating**

**Chapter 6: Wedding Bells**

Telling Charlie that I had accepted to marry Edward wasn't as hard as I thought it would be—except for the fact that he currently wasn't speaking to me. Edward assured me that it would blow over soon enough, but I wasn't sure. Charlie wasn't exactly fond of Edward anymore after the 'accident'. If only he knew Edward saved me from James, maybe he'd see him in a different light, but we all knew that couldn't happen. Telling Rene wasn't much different. After I spoke the words she most likely dreaded to hear, the telephone line went silent. After some composure, she managed to mumble congratulations before quickly excusing herself. I knew she and Charlie spoke about the situation and I only hoped things would work out as Edward said they were.

"Are we ready?" Alice chirped brightly, breaking my thoughts.

I nodded with a slightly smile as she walked in and sat on the foot of Edward's bed while I lingered in front of the mirror. She laid down a notebook and a few manila folders, and I held my breath.

"Okay, I ordered the dress you picked out, along with the bridesmaid's dresses; which should both arrive no later than Tuesday afternoon. The flower arrangements will be made the night before the wedding so they're fresh. Carlisle and the boys will get ready in a different part of the house where Edward won't be able to see you. Bella, are you listening to me?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up her with a slight nod.

"What's wrong?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said as I ran my hands through my hair, "you know what?"

"What?"

"I wish I had red streaks in my hair," I said as I ran my fingers through pieces of it.

Suddenly, red highlighted the pieces that ran past my fingers and my eyes widened. Alice gasped and I screamed. I'm not sure why, but it felt appropriate to scream when your hair suddenly turns colors. The door flew open and Edward was at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong? I heard you screa—what did you do to your hair?"

"I don't know!"

"Do it again!" Alice squealed excitedly and we turned to glare at her, "Please?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, but nothing happened.

"I think you have to say it."

"Say what?"

"I wish I had whatever you wish you had."

"Alice, I don't—" Edward started.

"I wish I had red streaks," I whispered as I ran my hands through my hair; watching it turn a beautiful shade of red, "OH MY GOD."

"She has the wishes!" Alice shrieked.

Then she promptly picked up her stuff and shuffled out of the room yelling Esme's name. I looked at Edward as my eyes watered.

"Is this bad?" I whimpered and he smiled and shook his head.

"No, love; of course not," he assured me.

He took my hand and pulled me towards the foot of the bed. He sat down and pulled me down on his lap and he twirled a strand of my now red locks through his fingers.

"I can see people's minds, Alice has visions; it's all part of it, sweetheart."

"That's not a very helpful power," I said dejectedly.

He chuckled.

"It can be. You just have to use it correctly. You can use it to get out of those crazy situations you tend to get in."

I couldn't help but laugh softly as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to marry me, Edward?"

"Of course," he whispered, "you belong to me, and I belong to you. We were made for each other."

I smiled at him and he pressed his mouth to mine in a brief kiss.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Cullen in just a few days?" he asked with a breathtaking smile.

My grin only widened.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I, love."

"When…when are we going hunting again?" I asked meekly.

"Are you hungry?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded slightly. What he did next shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. He pulled back enough to pull his shirt over his head and I took a sharp breath as his perfectly chiseled chest came into view. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to me and I bit my lip again.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he smirked.

"I'm ready aren't I?"

"Not like this…uhm…"

I got up from his lap, and walked around to the side of the bed, hoisting pillows up to stack them before patting them.

"Over here."

He laughed before scooting over to the spot I was at, leaning back comfortably against the pillows. I smiled at him before climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips. Our eyes met as his hands settled on my hips and I pushed my hair over my shoulder as I leaned down to his neck. I kissed it softly before opening my lips against his skin and sinking in.

He hissed; his fingers tightening around my hips as I drank from him. Feeding from him felt so good, so intimate. It was like I could see his thoughts, feel them—feel him. It was one of the best feelings and experiences I'd ever had the pleasure of having, and I couldn't wait for him to do the same to me.

I unlatched from his skin with a soft whimper; I missed it already. I licked the small wounds I'd make as his fingers loosened their hold, now caressing instead; his fingers inching under my sweater enough to touch my skin. I pulled back to look at him and his eyes shifted to my blood stained lips before he pulled me in for a kiss. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, and he clutched me tighter—he could taste the blood.

--

I paced back and forth in the dressing room, wringing my hands nervously. The day had finally comes. I was ecstatic, yes—but what if I failed as a wife? What if he regrets our decision? We're only seventeen, for God Sakes!

"_You're_ only seventeen," I heard from behind me.

I whirled around to find Emmett standing by the door.

"What?"

"Edward's not seventeen, Bella; Edward knows what he wants—you."

"How did you—"

"I have ears," he smirked.

I brought my hands to my lips.

"I said it out loud?"

He laughed and came closer.

"Calm down, Bella. You're way too nervous about this. Edward loves you, you love him; this is the right thing."

I smiled and closed the distance between us as I wrapped my arms around him to hug him. He hugged me close to him, placing a brotherly kiss on my head.

"Charlie's waiting for you."

I pulled back with a small gasp.

"Really?"

"Yup; waiting to give you away. Rene and Phil are here, too."

I smiled wider and hugged him again.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded.

"I've been ready."

"Let's go," he smiled.

I took one last look in the mirror before allowing Emmett to lead me from the room.

The ceremony was everything I hoped for. Edward looked…beautiful. There was no other word for it. He stood at the end of the altar in his black slacks—not a wrinkle in sight, paired with a white button up shirt. I couldn't help but giggle as I saw the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He topped it off with a black vest and a striped tie tucked neatly under it. There was a deep red rose pinned to his vest pocket, matching the bouquet in my hands and the color of the bridesmaids' dresses.

They looked beautiful, too. Each dress was the same color, and looked fairly similar, but there was a different touch to each—lace here, a bow there, a flower there. The boys matched Edward's attire; they looked handsome. My dress was a beautiful white flowing 

gown. The strapless bodice was adorned with red flowers and vines flowing through it. It molded perfectly to my shape and flowed wonderfully as I walked towards Edward. My hair had been left down—his request; and adored with a simple see-through veil lined in red ribbon. It was held to my head with a crown of small delicate red flowers. Across my neck was a necklace Edward had bought me, much to my protest. It was simple black chandelier piece adorned with small red stars falling from it. It was his first gift to me and he insisted I wore it on this wonderful occasion—I couldn't say no.

The ceremony flowed quickly. I held my breath when the priest asked for anyone to object; I almost expected Charlie or Rene to jump up. But they didn't. When my vows came, I recited them straight from the heart; not worrying that I'd forgotten them only seconds prior. As Edward recited his, I couldn't help the tears that gathered in my eyes. When the priest spoke his final words, I knew I couldn't be happier than I was at that moment.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

I smiled as Edward stepped closer to me. He smiled back and cupped my hands delicately in his hands before pressing his lips to mine in one of the softest kisses we'd ever shared.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.


End file.
